Vehicles are increasingly using different types of object sensors, such as those based on RADAR, LIDAR and/or cameras, to gather information regarding the presence and position of external objects surrounding a host vehicle. It is possible, however, for an object sensor to become somewhat misaligned or skewed such that it provides inaccurate sensor readings. For instance, if a host vehicle is involved in a minor collision, this can unknowingly disrupt the internal mounting or orientation of an object sensor and cause it to provide slightly inaccurate sensor readings. This can be an issue if the erroneous sensor readings are then provided to other vehicle modules (e.g., a safety control module, an adaptive cruise control module, an automated lane change module, etc.) and are used in their computations.